Chikara High
by Mirr0rM0ve
Summary: Yuno attempts to get closer to Yuki. Enough said.
1. First Day of High School

Project: Chikara

A young woman draped in a shadowy cloak enters through a passage. She created this hole by pounding through an vast endless glass wall so she could come and go as she please. Her excitement which was evident along with thoughts of being with her beloved allowed her to continue on the tunnel that she was sure didn't take this long to walk into. At the end on the passage, she stepped down a platform of blackness where each step sent ripples as though she was walking on a puddle. She continued with the thought of going to the only source of light on this world her excitement intensified. Upon reaching the glow of an orb containing a view of trillions of miniature galaxies, she was left dumbfounded at the absence of her beloved.

"Yukki?"

* * *

Part I

 **Chapter 1**

First day of high school, huh?

"Want me to come on the opening ceremony?"

Mrs. Gasai asked her daughter, probably for the twentieth time.  
"It's high school, Mama. Parents don't come to high school entrance ceremonies." Yuno Gasai, replied for also about the twentieth time. "It'll be embarrassing."

The girl with her long light pink hair covered her face for dramatic effect.  
"Ah well, but I wish I could've seen you give your speech."

Schools naturally choose the representative of the freshmen from the topnotcher of its entrance exam. Incidentally, Yuno scored the highest and was made to do the tradition of speaking for her entire batch.

Yuno offered her mother a smile.

"I'll be fine. See you later, Mama."

It'll take her a fifteen minute walk and another ten minute in J.R. to her new school.

Chikara High looked seemingly ordinary from the outside but it doesn't change the fact that it is one of the leading college preparatory schools in the whole country. It had the type of entrance exam where a student would either get high marks or fail miserably, getting a score near the passing cut-off is said to be rare. The test was constructed in such a way.

The uniform wasn't different from that sailor outfit she usually wear in middle school, only this was darker shade of blue. The boys wore the all-black gakuran.

The all-purpose auditorium was filled with these colors when the ceremony is about to start. Yuno failed to locate her friends, Hinata and Mao. So instead, she took a seat besides Kousaka-kun. Not that he's a bad company but the guy tends to be really obnoxious at times.

"Gasai! Good luck on your speech.: She tried to be a bit friendly. Well, it's not like she had to try, she could consider him as a friend.

"Thanks."

Kousaka was a bit of a thick-headed idiot but she guess he came from a well-off family. He could enter Chikara as he could afford all the tutors he needed.

Her unimportant musings regarding Kousaka was interrupted when the ceremony moved on to the speeches.

"Now, let's hear it from Gasai Yuno-san representing this year's freshmen." And there was a collective clapping. Yuno calmed herself down with a deep breath. She stood up and willed herself towards the mike.

Yuno immediately started when she got a hold of the equipment.

"Thank you, um- As it would usually go- The freshmen will do their best in giving their greatest effort to live up to the name of the school. We all hope for a wonderful term to start out our high school lives. Hmm.. I don't want to drag this on so... Yes, thank you, Mr. School Chairman, teachers, parents (if there are any), and fellow students. We leave ourselves, the freshmen, to your care."

Yuno let out the extra air she was holding as claps started to be heard throughout. She'll never get used to this.

It might really because of being adopted by the Gasai. She didn't know the reason but it was happening again. Students started glancing at her way. It could just be because she gave a speech earlier. But her mother always told her it was that passive confidence she had picked up from her father. Not to mention, she seem to be popular to the boys. She found this out herself while being confessed to here and there, only to reject all of them. Well, partly because she had her eyes on somebody else, but mostly because she was forbidden from dating anyone until she graduates from middle school. The excuse is still excisable.

"Gasai-san looks so cute, doesn't she?"

She heard this line in different version from different guys, sometimes girls. Another thing, she learned to ignore.

She proceeded to her new classroom and took a seat in the front, wondering where her friends' classes are.

"Yuno-chan!" That familiar sing-song voice answered half of her question. Mao proceeded to give her a hug. A couple of girls Mao befriended followed her.

"You're acquainted with Gasai-san, huh, Nosaka-san?"

"Yep, we went to Umesato together."

"Mao, where's Hinata?" Yuno asked because usually when there is Mao, there is Hinata.

"Hmph, I'm kind of angry with Hinata. She's in a different class."

"Right. Really?" Mao continued to rant so she diverted to the other girls who can't seem to comment to join the conversation.

"Nice to meet you girls, I'm Yuno Gasai. You probably saw me earlier." Yuno kind of forgotten how to make friends but appearing friendly always does the trick. Easy enough. She only needed Hinata and Mao-chan as her closest friends, really. But somehow she seems to attract attention even though she's not aware of it, a silent charisma that her mother would say she picked up from her father.

Yuno bid goodbye a bit to her new acquaintances and decided to go outside. Socializing could be a bit tiring. She was told that this school takes it easy on its first week, so students walking around the school isn't uncommon.

Walking around aimlessly, she encountered a familiar face and those bright blue eyes, wearing her new school's black gakuran.

 _What is he doing here?_

That night Yuno looked through her closet to find her other phone. Seeing that boy was a pleasant surprise for her.


	2. The Usual

**Chapter 2**

It was two weeks since the term started.

"Good morning, Gasai-san." A guy greeted her backed up by two more. "Yeah, good morning."

Yuno glared at his direction for wasting her time when they turned away and she proceeded walking. The guy came back his two lackeys following behind.

"You needed something? er... Nishida-kun was it?" Yuno asked but she could only sigh from the exasperation. Earning a reputation of a cold bitch could mean much worse, so she could only listen to them patiently.

"It's Suzumiya. Er-eh huh.. No it's nothing!" The boy fumbled away, his two companions bowing their heads at her and following him. The guy lost his balls, huh? This became a common occurrence in the mornings. Unexpectedly though, they all can't seem to ask her out. If that was the case, then she could have just ignored it but rumors started going around being a snob or worse acting all high and mighty rejecting every guy that confessed.

"She's cute, smart, athletic, her family's loaded, and I heard she was invited to the student council."

"Perfect."

"Look at her, she's got the guys are wrapped around her finger."

"What's so great about her?"

"She must like all the attention, huh - the bitch."

 _So this is high school, huh?_

Her only solace was after school when she would meet up with Hinata and Mao. This time they were on a family restaurant where Yuno was passively sipping on her straw.

"Hinata!" Yuno hugged her friend from behind, burrowing her face on her nape. Hinata, who was sitting next to her, stood up suddenly and because of some weird reflex to the thought that they were going to leave her.

"Eh, Yuno-chan that's not fair!" Mao whined from across them, standing up to protest about what Yuno just did.

"Yuno-cchi, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. Yuno started to cry out her frustrations.

"I can't take it anymore."

"Eh, you like Hinata too, Yuno-chan?" No fair!" Mao then joined in embracing Hinata.

"Alright, What's wrong?" she shrugged off Mao and turned to Yuno who was wiping her tears.

"I just lov-"

"Not you!" Hinata tried to kept her voice but can't help it when Mao's joking around when their usually composed friend, started bawling out of nowhere.

"It's really bothering you this much, Yuno-chan?" Mao commented skipping to her seriousness. Hinata scowled at Mao to urge her to tell the story.

"Well, Yuno-chan seemed to be more popular than ever. You know the drill." Mao didn't think much of it thinking it wasn't really bothering her pink-haired friend.

"I guess I was very disappointed. I expected high school to be a little different." Yuno sighed, of course, that was only scratching the surface. Even if it's her best friends she wouldn't dare tell them about her 'tendencies' and now that she found out that he actually entered this school she's annoyed by the lack of freedom to move around. And she's trying to suppress herself from using extreme methods.

"Ah, you just want a bit of change, huh?" Yuno nodded at Hinata's conclusion.

"What if you start a gang? You know I think a wild violent delinquent-type would suit you, Yuno-chan! Hinata and I would even join you."

"That's too far off, Mao." Hinata smacked the girls head lightly.

"I guess, you can't rebel much to your parents."

That would only complicate things.

 _"Good grades plus good daughter equals freedom."_

"I know, pick up a sport. I guess, it would be a change." Finally, Mao suggested something reasonable.

"Nah, if it's Yuno-echi, she'll be great at it and trust me, we'll be back to square one." Yuno can't deny Hinata's reasoning.

"Then, it needs to be something unpredictable - how about you start dating. They're allowing you to date now, right?" Hinata followed up.

"How could you say something like that. But if you like girls, Yuno-chan, then you can't have Hinata."

"My type of guy, huh?" Of course there's only one boy that comes to mind. However, her usual methods aren't going to work well. That's what really frustrating her right now.

"Yuno's all flustered." Hinata was astounded to see her friend like this. "Well, you have your pick, you have lots of admirers after all. Oh, and didn't Kousaka-kun say he knows the guy Yuno-chan likes?"

"What! How come we don't know who it is but that pervert knows?"

"I think he came from Umesato with us, but he's on a different school now, huh?" Hinata asked.

"No, I saw him the other day..."

Yuno felt her temperature rising and she darted away from her friends after that. She wanted to keep this a secret and staying with them would be a bit risky since for some reason those two could tell if she's lying. Not because they don't trust him or anything, but she wouldn't be able to keep her composure if she was teased about it. There's also that.

The next day, Yuno avoided her friends. They didn't seem to mind it as they would only show them knowing grins that kind of annoyed her. This is one of the times she was glad she could use going to the Student Council room as an excuse to escape their voiceless teasing.

Yuno joined the SC out of the whim in exchange for being forced to join another club activity. The school requires its students to do after-school activities. The members seem nice and she decided to stay. Tendou-san, the SC President, looked very reliable. Yuno never admired a senior before before her. Also, being the SC Accountant wasn't so bad either. The actual work only piles up during the end of the month.

Miss Pres was unusually late for today though. Yuno was already finished with her share of work when she arrived, a boy Yuno can discern was tailing her from behind.

"Sorry, if I'm late, guys. Anyway, I brought someone to fill up as my secretary. Introduce yourself, Amano-kun."

Yuno stared at him acting all-shy and looking downwards.

"Hello, my name's Yukiteru Amano of Class 1-2. I'll fill in for Secretary. Please, take care of me."

Yuno's room was quiet for while save for the sound of Yuno's pen that dropped on the floor. Her dark thoughts surrounded her respected senior's words, "my secretary".


	3. Confessions

**Chapter 3**

"Gasai-san, I always admired you. I like you, Gasai-san. Please, accept my feelings." As he said those words, Yuki handed her an envelope vowing down and all the ceremonials involved. It is where his uttered words are written vividly in details. Of course, Yuno snapped out of that sweet illusion before she disappoints herself.

Given that boy's personality and in addition to Yuno's stature, the probability of that ever happening would be zero. At least, if she doesn't interfere. So, she cleared her eyes. She found herself involuntarily sighing when that illusion of Yuki in front of her disappear and replaced with the image of a boy from hundreds of her admirers. Nonetheless, Yuno accepted the letter he hands out to her.

"I-"

"You're not ready for a relationship? That's just a dumb excuse, Gasai-san." Yuno can't help but scoff at the assertiveness just because he's an upperclassman. Though, she should at least tell him the truth. He was the first to actually made the effort to write her a letter.

"Look, senpai, the reason is because- nevermind." Yuno decided that he didn't need to know and that she didn't want to reveal anymore material for rumor. She walked away, and said just to be clear, "it's a no by the way." She heaved a sigh, wondering if she sounded too cold.

...

She was walking too fast that the Disciplinary Committee scolded her for not setting up a good example as a model student. Yuno's really starting to get annoyed at all of this. And to make things worse...

"Oh, Y- ah, Amano-kun, hello." Yuno's mood lightened for a moment. She even managed to smile easily. "So what are you doing here?" She was glad she sounded genuinely curious as distracted as she was face-to-face with him like this. He looked a lot more cheerful these days, still kind of awkward but that's one of his charms. Yuno tried to nonchalantly wipe the saliva with a handkerchief that involuntarily came from the distraction.

"Oh, Gasai-san. Just looking for my friend, Akise Aru, he's hanging around with the DC these days."

"Oh, Akise-kun, huh?" Yuno felt her fingers twitch.

"Yeah, you know him?" Yuno turned red when Yukki made eye contact with her.

"Of course, silly. Didn't we all go to the same middle school?" Yuno tried to calm herself down and stop herself for doing things she's surely going to regret later.

"Oh right! Er- anyway, see you later ." Yuki gave her a last smile, apparently sensing something's off with the girl and he should cut short the conversation.

Well, that didn't go well.

Yuno's mood worsen during the entire afternoon. Why did she always had to act like an idiot around him. She deliberately ignored everyone and didn't even hear what Hinata and Mao told her before they went to their respective clubs.

"Gasai-san," said a voice from behind her. Yuno was quite surprised by the poke she received that she turned around with a completely pissed off face. This melted with seeing his who it was.

"Ah! Yukki!-.. teru-kun." The boy just gave her an innocent smile. "Ah, sorry, I got overly familiar."

"It's alright." Yuno was too startled to notice Yuki turning away. "I didn't mean to surprise you and my first name is kind of weird. People tend to enounce it absentmindedly, don't worry about it"

"Oh"

"Anyway, let's get in we're blocking the hallway." And she took another hit with being flashed by another one of his smiles.

 _I need to compose myself. Let it all out later on, like always._

They got in greeted their seniors and took their respective seats.

Yuno fiddled with her pen, as she have the luxury to do so to distract herself from looking at him. Like that it ever worked though. When the guy noticed her, he gave her a shy smile while she respond with shrugging her shoulders. Yuki took no mind of it and continued his work.

 _Cute. He's just too cute._

"Gasai, finished already?" Yuno sat straight in attention.

"Yes, prez. To be honest, I just really came here to submit it... but I decided to stay since -er- I wonder if I could be of some help?"

Well, of course she couldn't tell her the real reason why she even bothered staying.

"Oh, good work. By the way, I heard about the debacles going on around the building." The president seem to have some free time of her own to initiate a gossip. "If it's giving you that much trouble, I think you should just get yourself a boyfriend. It'll silence most of them."

Yuno did not respond.

"You like someone, right?" President Tendo-san continues.

Yuno took an unconscious glance at Yuki who was too concentrated on the laptop to hear their conversation. Yuno's eyes widened in realization and turned to Tendo-san's direction.

 _She knows._

"Eh? Who likes who?" The Vice President, Tsubasa-san, a charismatic second year boy to make up for his short stature, suddenly appeared from somewhere and asked.

Yuno panicked. The senpai studied her face while Yuno stared back.

"Sorry Gasai-san but my heart belongs to someone else." The senpai joked making Yuno feel tired from just hearing his voice. Yuno didn't feel like giving a response and laid her head on the table to hide her face until the senpai goes away.

"Gasai-san," Yuno lifted her head from being called.

"YU- Amano-kun! W-what is it?" Yuno quickly composed herself.

"The financial report."

 _Oh, yeah right._

Yuno rummaged through her folders and found a copy of the papers. She went through the pages one last time before handing it to Yuki.

"Thanks." Yuki flashed her that composure-crumbling smile. Yuno maintained herself until the guy was far enough, and then she pulled out her handkerchief and covered half of her face with it.

Red-faced and troubled, she found the Miss Prez has an eyebrow raised and that lips forming a knowing smile.

"I- I'm going home. I'll be taking off first." Yuno snatched her things and left through the door as she can't take anymore of this and was desperate for relief.


	4. The Actual Confession

**Chapter 4**

They said the end of the month would usually be stressful for SC members but she didn't think it would be this way. Multiple confessions, some of them even wrote her love letters. She wanted to give them a proper reply at first, and yes she did but then, rumors started that Gasai-san would give her time to meet you if you write her one. And now, her shoe locker would be filled with scented envelope every single day. After the third day, she exploded and just threw all of them in the incinerator. She always told them off saying she currently has feelings for someone else but they can't take a hint.

Well, she did get the idea of trying to write a letter herself. Yuno wanted to tell him so many things, and ask him a lot of questions. She wondered why Yuki would join something like the student council (not that she didn't want him there). It's been a whole year of hiatus since she last 'observed' him and she wanted to be updated.

These thoughts led her home for today. Yuno greeted her mother before going towards her room.

"Oh, you're home. I let you friends in. They're in your room."

Yuno's eyes widened. Loud pitter-patter was heard until she got to her room and just like her mother said, Hinata and Mao-chan were there sitting on her bed reading her manga. So much for her awaited rest.

"Oh, you're finally home!" greeted the uninvited Mao-chan.

"Took your sweet time, didn't ya'?" Hinata threw aside the magazine she was reading and sat herself up. Yuno was loss for words. She was finally confronted by these two. Did she really have to tell them about Yuki? Does knowing that she like someone not enough? Well, they are her closest friends after all.

"So, Yuno-echi, ready to tell us?" Hinata looked intimidating right now to be honest.

Yuno sighed in defeat.

Yuno stretched the anticipation to almost half an hour. The two waited this long for her to spill. Yuno was just delaying. The stalemate was broken by Yuno's mother.

"You girls looked so serious. I didn't know if I should come in or not. Well, whatever I brought you drinks. I'll call you for dinner, you girls continue whatever you're doing. I'll just be in the kitchen listening to radio if you need me."

Hinata took this opportunity to say something when Yuno's mother was out of earshot.

"That's enough! Just tell us already!" Hinata took a hold of Yuno's shoulders.

"E-everything?" Yuno feebly asked.

"Yes. Everything! Don't leave out anything."

Yuno felt light-headedness. So, this how friendship works outside of formalities huh? It's kind of scary.

Yuno tried a different approach.

"I'm still a bit ... How about you guys take a guess each. I'll confirm it if you got him right and I promise finally tell everything afterwards even if you got it both wrong." Yuno was just delaying it at this point. Hinata and Mao affirmed the founded common ground.

"I'll go first!" Mao-chan announced. "Eh? A boy huh? I know, it's Kousaka-kun!" Let's just keep in mind that Mao-chan doesn't necessarily look at boys, thus her limited sample size. Hinata looked like she wanted to say 'wth' while Yuno just asked an obvious question.

"Why him?" Delaying tactics.

"So, it's a 'no' then. Well, then let me try." Hinata saw through Yuno's plan. "Hmm.. letting us guess means we at least know this person, right?" Yuno just nodded.

"That means- no way! You like Akise-kun? But he doesn't swing the normal way, right? So is this why you would want to keep this to yourself?" said Hinata.

"Nah, he's not necessarily gay, Hinata." Mao-chan added helpfully but was only ignored.

"Well, I guess Akise's quite good-looking." Hinata continued to talk.

This had to stop. I don't like that twink bastard.

"It's not him." Yuno lost the tension entirely because of that. "It's Amano-kun."

Yuno finally said it.

"Well, it wasn't hard to do now, was it?" Hinata remarked.

"Oh, Amano-kun, the quiet one, right? I guess... he's normal." Mao-chan commented.

"Yeah, he's kind of cute. I looked at him for an entire day but my little crush went away after a day besides he was dating Wakaba-san at the time."

Yuno resisted her urges after hearing that statement.

"So, he seems normal. Why did you have to hide your crush from us?" Hinata continued her interrogation.

"I- uh..."

Are we really your friends, Yuno? Those two had faces as if they were asking such question. It wasn't like they would blab it to the entire school. Hinata and Mao-chan aren't like that. Besides, holding things to yourself is unhealthy. Right, she shouldn't hesitate.

"Well, you guys are my friends after all. I think you should know about this." Yuno braced herself for what she's about to do. Her expression was unreadable as she headed to her closet. Hinata and Mao curiously followed her. When she turned around, she was holding something on her hands. Yuno's face was darkened.

Hinata and Mao could feel their sweat running down their skin from the anticipation. Yuno uncovered the box she was holding. It revealed a phone, a thick photo album, and bunch of other random stuff like a handkerchief and a beanie hat.

"What's all this?" Hinata asked picking up the photo album and she shouldn't be surprised that it contained multiple prints of a certain boy. Mao-chan, on the other hand, picked up the phone and turned on the power to reveal an image of Amano as the wall paper. Mao had a wry expression as she scan through its saved photos and videos, not a single one of it doesn't involve him. There was even a folder that's solely dedicated for photos where Amano-kun were changing or showing more skin than usual. Yuno snatched the phone from her before she could see more though.

"...nice photoshop skills..." Hinata commented at what seemed to a be a copy of a wedding photo where Yuno and Amano were bride and groom.

They realized now what Yuno was up to at a certain period in middle school when she always excused herself from hanging out with their friends and always leaving early for home after school.

"Yuno-echi, I'm sorry!" Mao-chan apologized all of the sudden.

"Yeah, you didn't need to let us know about this after all."

"Our perfect image of Yuno-chan... destroyed utterly..."

"Well, I guess everyone has a dark secret, huh"

For them to have this kind of reaction... Well, they deserved it.


	5. Confession Title Number 3

**Chapter 5**

Yuno Gasai never thought she had to go through this. Openly confessing her feeling to Yuki? She knows herself that she's quite good at expressing her feelings through actions but words?

At this point, Hinata's voice echoed in her head so she could mentally argue with another voice.

"But if you do that, you'll only scare the guy."

 _What's wrong with the girl making the move?_

"Okay, but what would you do if for example, an acquaintance, er- Kousaka-kun hugged you from behind suddenly?"

 _I'll kick him in the balls!_ (Sorry, Kousaka-kun)

But Hinata's voice is right, these feelings disable her common sense. They're dangerous and must be given relief. It's decided then. She'll have to tell Yuki today!

"Gasai-san, please go out with me!" So early in the morning? They haven't even reach the school gates yet. No, this young man is setting up a good example for her. He's using the limited time before classes as a chance to talk. He even picked up the timing that there was no one around, a bit stalkerish but she wasn't the one to criticize him.

 _Still, this is great, so I have to take note to bring Yuki somewhere that we could talk with only the two of us._

Yuno nodded.

"Eh, really?" Random guy A asked again for confirmation.

 _Wait. Quick, think of something._

"Yes," Yuno nodded further. "I understand your intention to go out with me but I have feelings for someone else." She wanted to reject him more gently for giving her tips, though.

Yuno continued to strategize in the middle of the lessons. In third period, she was reminded of that senpai's attempt. He gave her a letter of confession. It's quite old-fashioned but she liked the concept. Besides, it's better than stuttering to form her words or proactively trying to hug him from behind. Yuno then worked on her letter using her remaining time before lunch break. She made it look as if she was taking down notes.

By lunch break, her draft was finished. While everyone else prepared for lunch, Yuno found herself a seat in the courtyard. She spends half of her lunch break rewriting the letter into a stationary. She reread it, making her cringe a bit at the cheesiness. Yuno sighed giving the envelope one last look fascinated that a piece of paper contains the feelings she has for Yuki.

Yuno decided to buy a half-sliced egg sandwich from the school store. Her lunch would be eaten later. (So her mother wouldn't find out that she altered her meticulously calculated nutrition.) Yuno remained until the students went to their next classes. She figured that the next teacher would be lenient if she came up a random excuse for being late. It was decided that this is the chance to sneak the letter to Yuki's shoe locker.

Yuno got to feel it. That heart-pounding sensation she never felt before. She was a bit overwhelmed that she almost slipped the envelope on the wrong locker.

 _Well, that was fun._

She takes in every bit of excitement she fell so she won't forget the feeling. Paying attention to afternoon classes would be difficult later on. Yuno didn't let it bother though. Even if she missed that math problem she was asked to do on the board. (She forgot to simplify the fraction to its lowest terms.)

"You seem a bit out of it, Yuno-chan." Mao intercepted her after the class was over. Her senses are sharp. "So, did you lure him into some corner and-"

"I slid a letter to his locker."

"Eh- that's kinda boring!" Mao-chan whined. "Oh well, just tell us about it later, okay?"

Afternoon dreadfully slowed down, as if Yuno's feelings were somehow connected to time itself. She imagined by this time the letter was probably on Yukki's possession. At last, classes for the day is done and she's free to go visit the Student Council.

Yuno snuck to her seat at the council. Tendo-san and Tsubasa-san were present. If something happens here, they wouldn't have the incitation to go around and spread rumors. If the Relations Officer was here, then she should prepare an excuse to leave early today.

And just a few minutes later, the Student Council Secretary red-faced and smiling along with the other members. Yuno felt a bit light-headed upon seeing him like this.

"Ah, Yukiteru-kun, you look weird today. Did something happen?" Tsubasa-san asked more curious than worried at their recruit. The other members who took their seats, shrugged at the vice-president when they looked at them for answers.

Yuki faced the older boy with a somewhat refreshing smile.

"I'm just happy you know!" exclaimed Yuki. Yuno could clearly hear the ecstasy in his voice. At the same time, Yuki looked like he wanted to boast something to the older boy. "I got a love letter from a girl today. It's my first time- well, assuming it's not a prank." Yuno pretended to indulge herself into a ledger to hide her triumphant smile.

"Whoa, good for you. So, who's the girl?" asked Tsubasa-san.

"I don't know yet but she said she'll meet me tomorrow after school."

"That's too bad. I'll need you for tomorrow's-" Yuki looked at Tendo-san, dejectedly. Tsubasa, Yuno, and the rest of the present members glared at their president, as would a mother would to a person who wronged her child. "I'm just kidding! Haha, that girl must have found your pouty face cute, Amano-kun."

"Don't joke like that, Pres."

"I'm only teasing him." Tendo ruffled Yuki's hair like it was some kind of apology. Yuno's pencil lead snapped against the table.

"Sorry, we're being too loud Gasai-san." Tsubasa-san apologized mistaking that Yuno was actually working.

"Ah, no. I uh-" The others didn't really mind her as they were focused on their secretary's adorable awkwardness.

"Anyway, so what response are you gonna give her?" Tendo-san stopped touching his hair and now poking the boy's cheeks for an answer.

"I'm still thinking about it."

 _What? Not yes?_

"I'm really happy and flattered but I'm not sure if I want to date right now." Yuki said it with his usual smile that Yuno felt like something stabbed her.

She has been saying 'no' to every love confession she received. How could Yuno forget the contingency of Yukki's answer?


	6. The Undesirable Answer

**Chapter 6**

How could she forget about the variability of Yukki's answer? Why didn't she think about it? Was she that confident that he'll just say 'yes'? Okay, a little bit..or maybe a whole lot. And Yuno let that credence get ahead of her and miscalculated. Did she really think that Yukki would just instantly become her boyfriend if she only asked? Maybe... yes...

 _That's not fair, Yukki shouldn't have free will... wait, just kidding..._

She should be able to do something about this but, thinking about it, her ideas were just plain terrible. Yuno shook her head enough to make her dizzy. She felt bad about having these thoughts.

 _Don't worry Yuno, everything's fair when it comes to lover or war..._

No, the only thing she could do right now is to suck it up and just wait for Yukki's response. Thoughts like these haunted her until she finally got herself home. It was one of those days that she's quite glad that her parents were too busy to notice that she's acting strange. And all because of a boy.

Yuno sought comfort on her pillow, of course imagining that she's squeezing that certain someone's body for a hug.

"Yukki" she said as she reached for to cover herself with. Yuno then continued to imagine the texture was similar to rubbing the boy's head.

"Please-"

"Meow."

"Meow?"

Yuno was alerted by the foreign sound that seems to be just a black cat that jumped from her open window. Oh, so that's why she's feeling cold.

"Teru-chan!" Yuno grabbed the cat. Clearly, it could be seen that it was struggling to get away from its owner's hug mania.

 _Oh, what the heck am I doing? Everything's going to be fine. Yukki said that he would think about it. It's not like I'm outright rejected. Like I'm not sure that he's going to say 'yes', I also don't know if he's going to say 'no'._

Yuno kept saying that to herself that she forget to sleep that night.

Distressed, she went to school the next day. Yuno asked her homeroom teacher that she spend the morning on the infirmary to rest. Making up an excuse that she wasn't feeling too well, which is true emotionally. She did feel bad for lying but it's better than to fall asleep during class. It would be seen as disrespect and she had to keep up her appearance as the first year representative. After writing her name on the logbook, she laid herself down on one of the beds.

She stayed there the whole morning only coming back about lunch break.

"Yuno-chan!" Mao's voice came from behind her surprising her a bit. Yuno appreciated that she was pulled out from her endless fret. Mao then embraced her when Yuno turned to face her. "Oh, you look terrible. It's alright Yuno-chan. I get rejected by Hinata all the time. I know the feeling."

"I wasn't rejected!" Yuno's exclamation attracted her(?) nosy clique.

"Eh, Gasai-san confessed to someone?" "Really, who is it?" "I bet it was that senpai."

Yuno didn't have the energy to deal with this and fortunately the bell for the afternoon period saved her. She felt relieved but she forgot to eat her lunch. Not that she has the appetite but her mother would surely scold her if she ever found out that she skipped lunch. Her mother's meticulous schedule was shut down. Even more so when Mao snuck her some chocolate bar. She felt thankful and a bit energized but it didn't lessen that foreboding feeling of hers.

The afternoon moved along sluggishly. She separated from Mao after she was bid good luck. On her way there the things she usually hear when she pass by, the gossips, seem to be louder than usual. Yuno tried her best to ignore this.

 _It's normal they see you as some kind of school idol and there's also that and that._

When she's about to reach for the door, it was opened by a guy for her. She looked up and was about to sneak a quick thank you but then she realized who it was. That out-of-the-place guy with silver hair and red eyes. Yuno only knows of one albino personally. Aru Akise. The guy smiled upon recognition and gave her a wink.

"You look more stressed than the amount of work you're putting in, Gasai-san."

Yuno exploded quite childishly at the remark.

"Albino-freak!" and Yuno pulled her lower eyelid and stuck her tongue out for added effect. Akise only let out a hearty laugh in response.

"Nice to see you too, Gasai-san." Akise flashed her that annoying smile of his. Yuno realized that everyone in the Student Council witnessed her outburst, effectively shattering that perfect high-class image of hers for them.

"Sorry for my outburst." Yuno apologized and took her seat.

"Ahaha, so Gasai-san has that side too."

"Unexpected."

"Eh, Gasai-san. I didn't know you're that close with Aru-kun." Yuno felt reassurance from Yuki's friendly tone. Somehow at that point she forgot that he's even the reason she's so stressed out.

 _He's so adorable- Wait -wait! Aru-kun? First name basis?_

But before Yuno could do anything, the President pointed out something.

"Amano-kun, didn't you say that you need to head off early today?"

"Yes, I'll just finish up- oh, yeah I'm finished it already, huh? Thanks for this Tendo-san."

The lingering dread that disappeared from her outburst earlier and Yuki's voice came back together to form a more solid temperament.

 _Wait, I'm sure I've written 5:30. It's only 4pm. He's not going to ditch it completely for something else entirely, right?_

"Can you believe it, Gasai-chan?" Tsubasa-senpai's getting a bit over familiar with her all of the sudden. "He requested to do all of his work during lunch so that he could mentally prepare himself from that confession. I mean who does that? He's the one getting confessed to here."

"Not everyone's like you, you know. Besides, he could be mentally preparing himself to turn down the girl." Tendo-san glanced at Yuno while saying this. Yuno reminded herself that she's just being teased by a senpai. Yuki's not being harmed at all.

Yuno attempted to divert the conversation.

"Aren't you being a bit too lenient with him, President?" Yuno asked, the other members agreed somewhat with this. Yuno apologized to Yuki in her heart for that careless statement.

"Like Tsubasa said, he finished his work for today and he did ask for permission. Oh, you told me that you have plans for later too, right? But I heard you even spent the morning in the infirmary. I'm also giving you permission to leave early for today."

 _Tendo-san's pushing it._

Yuki's not here anymore, so the dread of finding out his answer was the only thing from keeping her from being fully composed. Tendo-san's trap, assuming that it's intentional, won't work on her.

"Really? Thank you, Tendo-san. But I'm fine now." Yuno was able to say it casually without any tinge of uncertain emotion.

With that, Yuno continued writing up entries and doing other menial tasks. The anxiety returned every now and then. Her enthusiasm and trepidation were fighting for superiority. She even had thoughts of not meeting with him anymore.

"Good work!"

"Good work!"

Yuno's anxiety increased at the ceremonial greeting. That she almost stuttered on voicing it out in return. Yuno was about to go out when a hand landed on her shoulder, allowing the other members to go first. Yuno took a quick look behind her, only to see Tendo-san.

"Good luck." Yuno flinched when Tendo-san patted her shoulder. With her current condition, Yuno could easily mistake her tone as mocking but she reminded herself that she's just teasing her junior. Yeah, that's right.

Yuno almost had enough of it when she was stopped once again by a poke from behind. Well, it's only five o'clock she still has time. It was a guy, a classmate (maybe?).

"Uh, Gasai-san... can I have a moment?" The boy looked nervous. The type Yuno would find cute.

 _Another one, huh?_

"Sorry, I'm going to meet someone today."

" I haven't even confessed yet. You reject easily h-"

The word 'reject' snapped something from her. Yuno gave the boy a murderous glare.

"I- uh, sorry Gasai-san!" The guy ran away.

Yuno forcefully calmed herself. Thinking things through, maybe it's better to not show up after all. Would she be able to bear the possibility of Yuki rejecting her? He seems to be friendly with her right now. Is she willing to gamble this? With this in mind, she decided to go home instead. The walk consisted of convincing herself that it was the best thing to do. Watching him from afar is enough. Besides, what was her motivation for taking the initiative to confess? So, other admirers would stop pestering her? Yes, this is the right thing to do.

She's about to enter the train when Yuki's smile flashed in her mind. It left without her going inside.

 _I want to touch him._

 _He may look average but he can attract a few admirers. What if someone else gets to him?_

 _You won't be able to see him smile up close._

 _Yuki is nice. I can't do it by force. I shouldn't do it by force._

 _But I want him._

Yuno ran back to their supposed meeting point as fast as she can. It was 6 o'clock in the evening and she feared that Yuki might not even be there anymore. Her mind was clouded as the evening sky was but the clichéd rain hasn't fallen yet. Yuno stopped to see the boy holding up an umbrella as if anticipating the rain that was going to fall. He had a sour face.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Yuno was physically fit for running but for obvious reasons she was out of breath.

* * *

 _(A/N: It seems that this story has some readers and followers. I like to thank you all for reading and for the reviews. It goes without saying that it makes me happt as a writer to get some feedback. Anyway, like I implied in A/N of the first chapter, I could only write in my free time so updates would be scarce and I like to apologize for that.)_


	7. Trial Run

**Chapter 7**

Yuno found herself drying her hair with a hand towel. She wasn't sure how it happened but Yuki took her to a nearby coffee shop. That look of irritation from earlier retained on his face until now. She didn't know the reason but it wasn't because he's expecting a different girl, right?

"Amano-kun" Putting aside the wet cloth, Yuno braved calling his name.

Yuki turned to look at her. His eyes softened a bit.

"I'm sorry that I arrived late. I was a bit nervous that I lost track of the time."

"For an hour?" He's mad.

There was a long pause that their food was served by the waiter.

"I'm sorry." Yuno thought that being honest with him and tell him she got cold feet for a moment would be best but as expected she just can't say it.

"Well, it's alright now. For the entire day, I thought that it was prank from one of my classmates. Good thing I had nothing else to do and I stayed." Yuki smiled a bit.

Thinking that she still has a chance, Yuno devised a plan in her mind. Should she go on the offensive right off the bat? Prime the atmosphere first? Yuno thought of this while plainly she's just stopping herself from pouncing at him right here and now.

"Okay, let's try it out" he said. Yuno could see that he looked embarrassed even though she was the one who confessed. He's trying to hide this fact by taking an innocent sip from his drink.

Yuno felt a warm and comfortable sensation swallow her up. This incited her to stand up and switch to the seat beside him. Her instinct was telling her to embrace him to share this warmth she's feeling and she wasn't able to stop it.

"G-gasai-san-"

"Call me Yuno, Yukki"

"Yuno, wait- isn't- wah- we've reached first name basis already?" He stuttered while saying this but Yuki obediently called her by first name like it was the most natural thing to do.

 _It was this easy?_

 _..._

 _"Yuno! What are you doing?"_

 _There was a mess of pink hair all-around where Yuki is allowed to look. On top of him where he lies was Yuno who looked down at him with eyes of pure obsession. The girl proceeds to draw a line from his lips to his chin to sample the texture of his skin._

 _Yuki's face flushed red. Maybe from the weight of the girl on top of him or maybe from the thought of it itself._

 _"Ne... You're mine now, Yuki. All mine." Yuno let out a giggle as she indulges herself with the mop of Yuki's hair. He had a look of helplessness, something Yuno found irresistible._ Yuno felt a searing pain coming from her chin where Teru-chan the cat scratched her. The whining cat got itself from its owner's grip. While glaring at the cat, Yuno wiped the drool off her face.

"I should really stop myself for having these delusions." She sighed. Yuki just agreed to give going out with her a try. With the pace where this is going, there's a high chance that she would scare him away. She knows full well that guy is a sensitive boy after all.

Last night, the two of them talked about lots of things. Yuno was just there half-listening to his ramblings about himself that she knows already. She was just there to see him smile and hear his laughs. Yuno updated her phone's wallpaper to a photo they took that night. Their chatter concluded to a date the next day, a Saturday. When she got home, Yuno's mother was in a see-saw of uncertainty and disbelief. The way her daughter smile didn't falter the entire night and even when she scolded her for staying out late without contacting her.

Getting up from her bed, Yuno grabbed her Teru-chan again to pet its black fur, despite already just experienced the abuse her owner put it through earlier with her delusions.

"Teru-chan! It is dream come true. Yukki's my boyfriend!" The cat turned its head away from its owner. Yuno saw this as the cat's disbelief on what she said. "Hey, it's true. Well, it's not really official yet but we're even going to meet today." The poor cat struggled to escape from the giddy girl's grasp.

Yuno proceeded to look on her mirror. She changed to her most comfortable dress. Then, she followed the optimal amount of brushes her mother always advised her. Even with her perception that her Yuki was just a simple boy and wouldn't mind if she missed a few strand of bed hair, she wouldn't allow herself to look less than her best.

"Mama, I'm going out, alright."

"Try to be home before six this time."

With that, after one last glance at the mirror. She headed out anticipating the entire day.

…

Before she knew it, her Yuki was dragging her all over the place. He seemed giddy but full of smiles that Yuno wondered if this is once again one of her delusions. When they got tired of making funny remarks on the shops they passed through, Yuki suggested that they go watch a random movie. Yuno had an internal debate whether she could actually pass off gently biting his earlobe as her failed attempt to whisper something to him. Sadly, the movie ended before she could come to a decision.

Next was an arcade where Yuki won her a gift (albeit not the biggest one). Getting something from him was enough for her to grade this date a 100 ignoring her skewed bias.

They ended up at a family restaurant waiting for their lunch to be served. Yuno underestimated him. She had places she planned to drag him to but she didn't think Yuki would take the lead.

"Yukki is so cool." Yuno said absent-mindedly.

"W-what's this about!?" Yuki looked away as if the confidence he had the entire day drained because of that single comment.

"Eh, nothing. I'm having fun today. Yukki knows what he's doing."

"You're being weird. Of course, I prepared. I'm the one who invited you after all."

"Thank you." Yuno took a hold of the flustered boy's hand. "I'm so happy! I didn't think you'd be in Chikara."

"You too, huh?"

The mood shattered instantly. Yuno led the conversation to the wrong direction.

"I didn't mean it like that… I mean- "

"It's alright, Yuno. I didn't think I'd actually get in too. Still, it had to be here."

"Eh, why?" Yuno was honestly surprised that she'll be learning something new about him.

"This school is known for getting their students into college. I want to study meteorology or astronomy… sounds kinda lame right?" The boy covered his reddening face with his palm.

There was a paused but that barrier was shattered when their order was brought to them.

"It doesn't sound lame. You could pull it off."

"Thanks. Everyone else I told just laughed it off… except for you… or Aru-kun."

Yuno would have choked if she had anything on her mouth when she heard that. Yuno didn't realize the face she had until Yuki had to point it out.

"Did I say something to upset you?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Wha- it's nothing!" she says as she used her imagination on things concerning that silver-haired boy.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: Yeah, RL.)_**


End file.
